crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demongo
Biography Status: Somewhat alive, tortured by Aku in his realm. Demongo's origins are unknown, but he is believed to be either a creation by Aku or someone Aku enslaved to become his minion. He is Demongo's strongest minion and assassin, and is dubbed the Merchant of Doom. After his defeat in the Aku saga, Aku summoned Demongo to complete his work before his defeat in Haven. Areas * Poste Bac (Briefly) * Haven * Roundabout Major Events Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Merchant of Doom (Main Antagonist) See area involvement below: Haven Merchant of Doom (Demongo Arc): * Forced Faceless Void to allow him into the city of Haven. * Encountered Snatcher, bickering with him briefly. * Stealing all of the souls of warriors from the graveyard. * Attacked Ira Gamagori and his team, absorbing Ira's life-fibers. * Forced SHIELD to go on an onslaught against him when he attacked The Station shortly after stealing the life-fibers. * This was where he developed his rivalry with Buttercup. * Before Gul'Dan destroyed Haven, Demongo flew towards Undyne in a fit of madness. * Demongo then resurfaced in New Haven, where he absorbed the essence of the Arkham Knight, who had survived being crushed under rubble. * Later, Demongo had attacked Grimm, absorbing his essence aswell. * After fighting Kirby across the city, Demongo was flung to the forest, where he was found by Hornet. He tricked Hornet and Twilight into believing he was an innocent person, before absorbing Hornet's essence. * Demongo survived Galeem's surge of energy in Haven, laying low as he had nothing to do with Vortech's forces. * He had fought the likes of Mario, Specter Knight, Buttercup (who was Belladonna at the time), and others before he was able to escape into Roundabout. Roundabout * Demongo brought about his onslaught of souls he collected in Haven, as they proved far too much for the forces of heroes. * There, he rediscovered Ira Gamagori, as Demongo had lost his life-fibers during End of Days. Re-absorbing his life-fibers and using a giant translucent skull to absorb the souls of 95% of Roundabout's warriors, he became the temporary king of Roundabout and he began to turn it into a battlefield for his own amusement. * Kirby, Twilight, Killer Moth, Goku, Toby, and others then confronted Demongo, and fought several of the warriors he collected. He also unleashed Amatsu-MIkaboshi, the Chaos King to fight them. The Chaos King however retreated as his boredom grew of the battle. * Kirby used his star rod to sacrifice himself in the final battle, destroying both himself and seemingly Demongo. * Demongo somehow survived the ordeal, but was severely weakened. It was then that he was approached by Aku, now at his full power. Demongo was brought down to a pocket-dimension by Aku where he will be seemingly tortured for all eternity. Relationships TBA! Trivia * Demongo was buffed a bit from his normal version in Samurai Jack, given the abilities of throwable exploding skulls and blue fireballs. * During his finale, Demongo's flames shifted between a purple and red color. Category:Characters Category:Batcore